


Not the Only Thing that Doesn't Work in Real Life

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aloisness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I personally enjoy the ships that are least likely to happen.<br/>Thus..I present to you...THIS.</p><p>" You know, the one with all the well-meaning rules that don't work out in real life. Uh... Christianity." --Homer Simpson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only Thing that Doesn't Work in Real Life

“What are you talking about?” Ciel asked bored, not bothering to look at his roommate over his magazine, but rather just continuing to read it.  
Alois will be Alois.  
“That religion!” Alois exclaimed, unable to remember the actual name of the religion, but Ciel should know just by his description, “You know, that one. The one with all the well-meaning rules that don’t actually work in real life?”  
“Oh, Christianity?” Ciel offered, slightly amused by his blonde...er...not-exactly-companion’s description of the religion, not that he’d ever admit it.  
“Yes!” Alois shouted happily, “That’s the one!”  
“You’re welcome,” Ciel muttered sarcastically as Alois jumped onto his bed, laying on his stomach and kicked his legs animatedly. He put his head on his arms which were propped up at the elbows and sighed dreamily.  
“Hey, Ciel? Do you know—…?”  
“Claude? Yes. Not personally, though you talk about him so often some people could say he’s my best friend.”  
“Oh,” Alois said, not fully understand the statement, “You are? How come you’ve never introduced us?”  
Ciel rolled his eyes and put the magazine down, crossing the dorm room to sit on his bed. He leaned back on his hands and crossed his legs, staring at his idiot roommate.  
“You really are this clueless, aren’t you?”  
“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Ciel made a noise of acknowledgment before continuing on just staring at him, “Are you eye fucking me?”  
Alois will be Alois.  
“What a crude way to put that,” Ciel said monotonously.  
“But it is what you are doing,” Alois said more as a question than a statement.  
“Don’t worry yourself over what I do.”  
“I will when it involves me!”  
Ciel’s eyes moved up from the space on the other boy’s thighs where neither the socks nor shorts quite covered the skin, to his collarbone which protruded more than was probably healthy, to his scandalized face.  
His blonde hair falling into his eyes which were sky blue and frightened. Ciel got up and crossed the short distance between their beds and brushed aside the hairs. Alois seemed to be brought back to him usual self upon contact, as he then had a cocky expression and his eyes were teasing.  
“Sorry, Ciel! You just can’t have me! I belong to Claude.”  
Alois will be Alois, Ciel thought to himself.  
“Claude doesn’t know you exist, though I do. Besides, I do not allow brats to tell me what I can and cannot have, seeing as I am a brat, myself. The only brat who can tell me what to do is myself.”  
“I—oh…” Alois sounded lost, but leaned into Ciel’s touch when he caressed his face.  
“Alois?” Ciel asked when the blonde continued to just stare down at his shoes, though upon hearing his name, his head popped up with wide eyes. Ciel couldn’t help it, when his mouth was closed Alois was a rather good looking bloke, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Alois’ in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back he saw the latter party looking more frightened than he had this whole time. He turned to leave, extremely embarrassed.  
“Ciel,” the weak murmur of his name was enough for him to take his hand of the doorknob and turn back to face the interior of the room, “Please stay with me.”  
He nodded and walked blindly back to Alois who pulled him down onto the bed and hugged him tightly.

*

Come morning when Ciel woke up, he was extremely confused. He felt something warm in his arms and had hair in his face. Suddenly realization set over him as he saw the unmistakable blonde. He smiled a very rare smile and began to pet the hair.  
“Mornin’,” Alois said tiredly. Ciel pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, then reeled back to look at the face that had become a lot more beautiful after hearing the story of how literally everyone he knew faced an abrupt end.  
“You were crying,” Ciel stated, voice void of emotion, but Alois knew better, he knew Ciel was upset.  
“I sometimes do that while sleeping,” Alois said huffily, sitting up and swiping at his mascara covered cheeks.  
“Well, you’re still beautiful,” it was rare that Ciel shared his thoughts so willingly, even to people closer to him than Alois—not that those people exist.   
Even still Alois is Alois.  
“I know.”  
They smiled at each other before sharing one more kiss.

 

It was hard to say two people could get closer than Alois and Ciel ended up.  
Though, they always had the setback in their relationship.  
The setback was inevitable, and there was nothing they could do even if they wanted to.  
These barrier went by the name of Alois Trancy.  
Sure, they could open up as much as they could, but after all…

 

Alois will be Alois.


End file.
